


like a female does

by princesstiramisu (orphan_account)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He is a very upset little baby, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Izaya cries, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo is confused, Vorona is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princesstiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after running into a certain blonde one night, izaya starts to question whether or not shizuo loves him as much as he says he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a female does

"What does that stupid female always want with _ **my**  _ Shizu chan?!" The black haired man shouted. "Especially at this hour! It's goddamn 10 pm!"

  
"Izaya," Shinra said calmly. "Maybe it really is for work, and not some scandal like you're thinking. I know Shizuo really loves you, and I don't think he'd do that. He's a loyal guy."  
  
"How can you be so sure? Ugh- I just don't get it! Ever since she started working under him, they've been together 24/7! He never has time for me anymore.." Izaya whispered sadly.   
  
Shinra sighed. "Listen, if you're really this doubtful about it, why don't you try talking to him? I think that if he told you himself what was going on, you'd feel much better about them being around each other.  
  
"I guess..Maybe I'm just insecure. I'll try talking to him tomorrow," Izaya said as he got up. "Thanks for the advice, Shinra."  
  
"No problem!" The doctor shouted to him as he walked out the door. 

* * *

 

Izaya walked out of his friend's office and into the cold, lively streets of Ikebukuro, he tried to keep tears from rolling down his pale cheeks.

 _Shizu chan...is mine. And mine only.  
_  
_I won't let her take him away from me._

 

Izaya's thoughts were interrupted, when a woman knocked into his side, causing him to fall down on the side walk.

  
He looked up at her, realizing it was-  
  
None other than Vorona Douglanikov.  
  
His frown deepened. As he tried to get up, a foot clad in high heels pressed into his jacket sleeve.  
  
"Orihara Izaya, boyfriend of Shizuo Heiwajima. How  _funny_   it is to see you here." The blonde haired woman sneered, face twisted with anger.  
  
"Wh-what do you want? Just let me go home." He said quietly, looking down with his bangs shielding his eyes.  
  
"What I want, is your lover." She glared at him from above."   
  
Izaya laughed. "Well, sorry lady, but you can't have him. He only loves  _me._  
  
The big breasted woman bent down, smiling. "Do you, by chance want to hear a pretty little thing he told me a little bit ago?"  
  
He backed his face away from hers, trying to keep an angry look. "Wh-what was it? I'm sure he only said divine things about me." Izaya smiled, angrily and prideful.  
  
The woman grinned. "Oh  _no,_ honey. He happened to say that he prefers the soft curves of a woman, taut pink breasts, and the wetness of her privatest parts," She whispered in his ear as his eyes widened, prickling with tears. "He happened to be saying this, all while he was to-uch-ing me."  
  
"N-no," Izaya stuttered out. "Shizu chan- he, he wouldn't- he'd never-"   
  
Vorona interrupted him. " _Oh,_ but he did," She said, smiling. "Well, I best be going now, tell Shizuo I love him! Ciao!" She shouted at the sobbing man, riding off on her motorcycle.  
  
_I was right..all along. Shizuo..doesn't love me.  
  
__That promiscuous woman..took him away.  
  
__No. Wait. She didn't take him away.  
  
__Shizuo was already gone in the first place.  
  
_ -  
  
  
  
Izaya stumbled as he got up, reaching for one of his many phones in his pockets.  
  
He tried to hold back the tears as he dialed Shizu- no,  _Shizuo's_ number.  
  
"Flea? Where the hell are you?! It's almost midnight, get your ass back home-" The strong man yelled into the phone.  
  
"I-I'm not, um, coming home tonight. I have- s-something to do. Goodbye, S-Shizuo." Izaya stuttered, his voice breaking.

* * *

  
What the hell.  
  
This was all Shizuo could think since Izaya hung up on him like that, the flea sounded so... _Sad.  
_  
He'd never heard him like that before, he was usually all cocky grins and a cheerful voice.  
  
The blond was almost..worried.  
  
"Eh, whatever. I'm too tired to go out and search for him. If he's not back by morning, I'll go." Shizuo sighed, putting his cell on the nightstand and turning off the lamp.  
  
As he curled into the empty bed, for the first time in Shizuo's life, he was scared.  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
Izaya walked the streets of Ikebukuro until 6 am. By this time, all the stores were open.  
  
He was going to win his Shizuo back from the hands of Vorona Douglanikov.  
  
  
The black haired man walked inside a small women's boutique. The petite saleswoman strutted up to him, "Hello, sir. Are you by chance shopping for your girlfriend? We have a great selection of dresses and other handmade items." She stated, smiling.  
  
"Er, thanks, but it's for me." Izaya told her nervously.  
  
"Oh," She blushed. "Well, let me know if you need any help!" The woman said as she hurried off to the back.  
  
He sighed and began turning through various colorful dresses, none of which suited him.  
  
He finally came across a spaghetti strapped black dress with ruffles at the bottom and the top.  
  
_Perfect._    
  
Soon after he picked out a pair of open toed sandals with a small heel and a ribbon to secure it around his ankle. Izaya then walked over to one of the many dressing rooms in the boutique.  
  
"Heh. I look adorable," He stated mischievously. "I'll win Shizuo back. Definitely."  
  
But he really wasn't so sure of himself.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
At around 8 am, the blond man woke from a not-so peaceful slumber.  
  
"Ugh..The flea's not back yet? The hell?" Shizuo said to himself, eyes scanning the empty apartment. "Ah, well. I guess I'll go look for the dumbass. But food first."  
  
He got up tiredly and slumped his way into the kitchen, suddenly hearing a knock at the door.  
  
_Who the hell wants something at 8 am? Unless it's..  
  
_ He was awoken from his thoughts when he finally opened the door, only to reveal a dress clad Izaya.  
  
Before Shizuo could even say anything, his boyfriend began to shout at him, all tears and flushed cheeks.  
  
"Do you like me better like  _this?!"_

"What-? Izaya-" The confused blond had no idea what his lover was going on a rampant about, but he got cut off when he tried to reason.  
  
"Don't act stupid! You know what I'm talking about! I should have fucking known, should've saved myself the heartbreak the minute you started hanging out with that woman. Sh-should've- should have just l-left right then. You'll never l-love me like this..My body isn't what you want, and it'll never be!" Izaya clenched the hem of his dress, tears overflowing from his red brown eyes. His knees gave out, and the black haired man fell down on the porch before him. He hated having Shizuo see him like this, all weak. He wasn't weak. He wasn't supposed to be acting like this. He was a god, and gods don't cry over such petty things, right?  
  
Shizuo looked down at the sobbing and shivering mess that was his boyfriend. He bent down and lifted Izaya's chin so he could look at him.  
  
"Fl- _Izaya,_ can you please calm down, and come inside with me to explain? Would that be okay?" He tried to be as gentle as he could, but Izaya would just not stop crying. The smaller man clung onto the blond with a deathgrip as he lifted him up and carried him into their living room, setting him down on the couch.   
  
"Now," Shizuo said, kneeling down by Izaya. "Baby, you gotta tell me what's wrong, or else I won't know. I swear to god I have no idea what you're talking about." The blond said, looking at the black haired man lovingly.  
  
"V-Vorona, sh-she said you liked women m-more, a-and that you t-touched her." He stuttered out, tears still running down his porcelain cheeks like a waterfall.  
  
Shizuo was utterly shocked.   
  
_What the fuck?  
  
Oh, yeah. Last night.   
_  
He hadn't touched her, per say, but she forced herself on to him. He had never said he liked women better, instead he had told her that he preferred Izaya, and no one else, pushing her off of him, and leaving.  
  
"I- _What_?" He stared at Izaya. "No, no, oh god, no. I promise you, Izaya, that I never layed a hand on her. She twisted my words. I told her that I preferred you over any other women or men or anything, and Vorona kissed me and tried to get me to give her a handjob, but I pushed her off before she could do anything, oh god, I swear, please believe me, I-I love you so much flea, I wouldn't do that." Shizuo whispered in his ear, peppering his face with light kisses and holding both of his hands tightly.  


Izaya looked at him, eyes still glossy from crying. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and jumped on his lap, making Shizuo stumble from his kneeling position.  
"Oh, Shizu chan! I knew it was a lie..but, I was still worried, b-because I don't want anyone else to have you."   
  
"It's okay, Izaya kun. I'm all yours," Shizuo told the smaller man, one hand running through the dark tresses and the other wrapped tightly around Izaya's tiny waist.  
  
"B-but, Shizu..Are you sure that you really do like my body-I mean, I just-" The red eyed man was silenced by a pair of lips pressed to his.  
  
After sharing a chaste kiss, Shizuo pulled away and leaned in to whisper in his boyfriends ear.  
  
"Oh,  _I'll show you_ just how much I love your body, babe."   
  
In a couple minutes, the dress would be on the floor, forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so...no smut xD sorry guys, I'm not sure really how to write it, as i've never done it before. although, i hoped you liked it!


End file.
